littlewomenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandbox
Tips & Tricks Before you start practising below, here are some tips and explanations: Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. ---- Your turn! Have a go and experiment on this random (Wikipedia-sourced) text: The roots of a tree serve to anchor it to the ground and gather water and nutrients to transfer to all parts of the tree, and for reproduction defense, survival, energy storage and many other purposes. The first root produced by a newly germinated seedling is a taproot which goes straight downwards. Within a few weeks lateral roots branch out of the side of this and grow horizontally through the upper layers of the soil. In most trees, the tap root eventually withers away and the wide-spreading laterals remain. Near the tip of the finer roots are single cell root hairs. These are in immediate contact with the soil particles and can absorb water and nutrients such as potassium in solution. The roots require oxygen to respire and only a few species such as the mangrove and the pond cypress (Taxodium ascendens) can live in permanently waterlogged soil. Common design elements include: top surfaces of various shapes, including rectangular, rounded or semi-circular legs arranged in two or more similar pairs several geometries of folding table that can be collapsed into a smaller volume heights ranging up and down from the most common 18–30 inches (46–76 cm) range, often reflecting the height of chairs or bar stools used as seating for people making use of a table, as for eating or performing various manipulations of objects resting on a table presence or absence of drawers expansion of the surface by insertion of leaves or locking hinged drop leaf sections into horizontal position. Cattle can only be used in the plural and not in the singular: it is a plurale tantum. Thus one may refer to "three cattle" or "some cattle", but not "one cattle". No universally used singular form in modern English of "cattle" exists, other than the sex- and age-specific terms such as cow, bull, steer and heifer. Historically, "ox" was not a sex-specific term for adult cattle, but generally this is now used only for draft cattle, especially adult castrated males. The term is also incorporated into the names of other species, such as the musk ox and "grunting ox" (yak), and is used in some areas to describe certain cattle products such as ox-hide and oxtail. A Brahman calf "Cow" is in general use as a singular for the collective "cattle", despite the objections by those who insist it to be a female-specific term. Although the phrase "that cow is a bull" is absurd from a lexicographic standpoint, the word "cow" is easy to use when a singular is needed and the sex is unknown or irrelevant – when "there is a cow in the road", for example. Further, any herd of fully mature cattle in or near a pasture is statistically likely to consist mostly of cows, so the term is probably accurate even in the restrictive sense. Other than the few bulls needed for breeding, the vast majority of male cattle are castrated as calves and slaughtered for meat before the age of three years. Thus, in a pastured herd, any calves or herd bulls usually are clearly distinguishable from the cows due to distinctively different sizes and clear anatomical differences. Merriam-Webster, a US dictionary, recognizes the sex-nonspecific use of "cow" as an alternate definition, whereas Collins, a UK dictionary, does not. Category:Help Category:Organization